Unsorted Emotions
by The Voynich Manuscript
Summary: Psy realizes what these feelings actually mean. Semi-AU, Psy/Joey. Oneshot.  Takes place after the major alien invasion- about in between episode 9 and 10.


Unsorted Emotions

Psy realizes what these feelings actually mean. Semi-AU, Psy/Joey. Takes place after the major alien invasion- about in between episode 9 and 10. Oneshot.

**Told in Psy's point of view.  
**They're in Highschool, by the way.

* * *

As the alien base crumbled around me the only thing I could think about was Joey. He was all that mattered to me at that moment, I remember how my heart was beating violently against my chest. When the walkie talkie communications went dead I really couldn't function too well- I figured that Heroman had failed us; he had let Joey be killed. I remember thinking that I would really kill Heroman. Like I would be able to destroy a robot of that size.

When Joey and Heroman showed up later in the cavern I felt relieved. It was probably the most relieved I had felt in a long time. Even though that was all in the past now, my thoughts were still surrounded around the blond haired boy. The one sitting next to me on my bed right this very moment. After that whole national incident we decided to take it easy and enjoy the small vacation before the school was opened again. Joey's house had been taken down by the skrug so I had offered Joey to come stay with me while his grandmother was under the care of some family out of state. He thankfully agreed, today would be the second week together here at my place.

Anyways, there was a point in the skrug base that I had felt something tear through my chest, just thinking about how I didn't know where Joey went and if he was doing okay just really tore at my heart strings. As the world started to settle down I thought back to that feeling and compared it to others. It came close to how I felt about my own family, I quickly wrote it off as me being a good friend and worrying about my other friends. But, well, life is never that easy. That's when things started to get weird.

For the past few days even the littlest things would get me feeling really awkward. For example, at dinner a few nights ago, Joey asked me to pass the large bowl of antipasti over. I went to pass it and our hands brushed. For some reason that just kind of set me off, I dropped the bowl and just ran into the bathroom. I looked at my face and realized why I had been acting so odd around Joey. I liked him.

Well, I let myself calm down first and think the issue over many times before I came to that conclusion, don't get me wrong. Though, deep down, I kind of knew it since the beginning of the skrug attack. I had always felt a need to hug Joey close, and protect him from dangers, though what confused me was when this had crossed the barrier of friendship into... this. I would have never thought of myself being... gay. I guess it just took something huge, like an almost complete alien invasion, to confirm how I really felt.

And, well. I guess the next step is to tell him, right? Lina had told him she liked him and (thankfully) Joey hadn't felt the same, but they remained friends. What says he wouldn't remain friends with me, his best friend?

Well, now was a better time than ever.

I pondered how Joey would react. Would he be angry? Would he be accepting? Only beyond my wildest dreams would he feel the same way. Though I had some hope here, afterall, he denied Lina. She was pretty and blond with huge... _assets_, someones gotta be at least a little gay not to go for someone like her. She was the most popular girl in school too, I know a bunch of guys that would drop their current girlfriends just for a chance to date her.

I had to do it now, I just have to get this off my chest. I would just go crazy if I lived with this secret any longer. Considering we were both sitting on my bed playing call of duty, I figured I'd just start now, as brash as I could be. "I'm sorry, Joey." I blurted out of nowhere. Joey turned his eyes away from the nazi zombies long enough to glace at me questioningly.

"What are you sorry for Psy?" He asked me back, turning away to focus back onto the game. He would have no idea... But I had to go for it.

"For this." And with that I placed my controller down onto the bed and leaned over to place my lips over Joey's for a short chaste kiss. He obviously didn't see this coming considering his eyes widened significantly and how his controller dropped haphazardly onto the ground. Ahh, he was being really cute again.

After a few seconds I pulled away, curious to what Joey would say or do. Would he freak out? Would he yell at me? Joey was always full of surprises. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I was lost in his beautiful big light blue eyes. They were questioning, searching for an answer in my own green eyes. Then, the unthinkable happened, our faces began to gravitate closer back together. Joey's face began to get closer to mine as my forehead went to rest against his. We took the time to stare into each others eyes again.

"Psy..." He said slowly, those soft lips moving with the sound of my name. It was... beautiful.

"Joey... I want you to know that I have feelings for you." I felt so cheesy blurting that out but it was really what I was feeling. God, if the guys at the skate shop could see me now I would never hear the end of it. How else was I supposed to put it?

Joey looked long into my eyes, planing what he was going to say next. I waited for him. "Psy... I have feelings for you too. I can't really explain them, but.. well, this just feels right." With that I slipped my eyes close and kissed him again. I felt his hands ghost over mine and I turned my hands over to hold his.

We stayed like this for awhile, it was like a dream, I couldn't believe he had some kind of feelings for me as well. When we finally parted I opened my eyes again to see his eyes still closed- his lips red and puffy from all of the kissing. I chuckled softly and he opened his eyes and pouted a little. "What's so funny?" He asked, squeezing my hands softly.

I shook my head, "Nothing. You're just being all cute again. It makes me want to kiss you again." I couldn't see it but I must have had the biggest, dopiest, smiles on my face. Wow, how corny did that sound?

Joey looked up and gave me one of his shyest smiles, "Then do that."

* * *

I started watching the anine and went to go look up some cute Psy/Joey only to find Heroman as a series is so unloved fanfiction wise... So, this is for all the Psy/Joey fans out there! Please review.

Yay Black Ops. :)


End file.
